Internet connectivity has become central to many daily activities. For example, millions of people worldwide use mobile applications for various bill pay and banking functionalities. Countless more people use the mobile applications for shopping, entertainment, to obtain news, and for a myriad of other purposes. However, a large amount of network traffic that is communicated by the mobile applications is relatively unimportant or not time critical. Thus, whether a network request for a particular mobile application is delivered instantaneously or delayed by an hour often does not make a difference.
While implementations are described in this disclosure by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used in this disclosure are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.